Change of careers
by PCJAL
Summary: what if things had been different from the beginning?
1. Default Chapter

****

Change of careers

****

Author: Jen

Email: **nuttygal52@hotmail.com**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (dam!!) everything belongs to them. L 

Summary: what if things had been different from the beginning. This is how it may have been.

************************************************************************

" Who is it?" questioned General Hammond as he strode into the control room with O'Neill and Ferretti.

" Its SG-5's code sir. They're 3 days early." replied Simmons.

" Open the iris then". Hammond ordered. A few seconds later the iris flew open and out tumbled only two people. Major Johnson and his 2IC " what the.."

" close the iris. Now" Johnson yelled while running down the ramp.

Doing as said, the iris quickly slid shut. Then the gate shut down.

Charging into the gate room Hammond to charge " where the hell is the rest of your team Major" he ordered.

" Dead sir, they're dead" Johnson answered quietly " we ran into a platoon of Jaffa, we were pinned down, they just started dropping us like flies sir, we were lucky to make it out alive" Johnson replied far to quickly for O'Neill's liking 

" Briefing room in 5 minutes" Hammond ordered sternly then turned and walked out of the gate room quickly. 

********************************************************************

5 minutes later SG-1 consisting of Colonel Jack O'Neill, his 2IC Major Charles Ferretti, Captain Daniel Jackson and Teal'c sat around the table along with Major Johnson and Captain Williams with Hammond at the head of the table.

" What happened" Hammond asked gravely.

" well as you know we took 3 new lieutenants with us along with Captain Carter. Every thing was fine, we was doing a routine search of the planet and the usual surveys and nothing appeared out of the ordinary. That was until day 2. It was around midday when they attacked, we were totally surprised. They first took out lieutenant Taylor before we even knew what was going on. We started to run for the gate to get the hell out of there, that's when we lost lieutenant Raynor, took it straight in the back. We decided to take cover and fight it out, that's when we lost….lost Carter. She gave her life to save Conner, but it was all in vain as he was shot down too. They must of thought that they got all of us as they retreated, then me and Williams ran to the gate and come through and…that's it" Johnson said quickly but quietly.

" That's it" yelled Daniel " that's it, one of my best friends died out there and all you can say is that's it" Daniel continued. Standing up he marched out of the room slamming the door in the process.

Silently getting up Hammond went into his office and closed he door but not after looking back with anguish shining in his eyes.

Leaving O'Neill, Ferretti, Teal'c staring across to Johnson and Williams. Getting up the rest of SG-1 left the room to follow their comrade leaving Johnson and Williams in the room alone. Giving each other a wary look they also got up and left.

" Dan, hey Dan wait up" catching up with him they all went into the commissary and sat down. " hey I never knew you knew Captain Carter." Jack questioned

" Yea I knew her, we practically grew up together, lived near each other, went to the same school, same academy everything. I've known her all my life" Daniel spoke quietly. He carried on speaking " if you guys had got to know her you would of loved her, cracking sense of humour, always up for a laugh. She was great" Daniel said quietly towards the end of the sentence. " The generals gonna take it pretty hard as well."

Receiving confused looks from the other he carried on " she was his goddaughter, he has known her dad for a very long time. God, who gonna tell her dad" Daniel whispered.

" look Dan, its never gonna get easy all this death but you have to get use to it" Jack said softly. " look why don't you lot all come over tonight" jack suggested.

Getting confirmed nods they all left the commissary.

************************************************************************

Two days later, the SGC had gone into depression as word spread that 4 officers had died, especially Captain Carter who was apparently very popular with the whole base.

Daniel and Hammond were the worse they had not spoke to anyone for the past 2 days and people were beginning to worry. That was until the gate started spinning.

Striding into the control room Hammond, Daniel and Jack stood behind Simmons.

" who is it" Jack asked knowing that the other two would not speak.

" It's SG's…….what, it cant be" Simmons stammered.

" what, who is it" Jack asked again

" It's SG-5''s sir" Simmons finally said 

" What, open the iris now" Hammond ordered. Speaking into the microphone " be on your guard down there we don't know what the situation is" Hammond ordered.

Everyone holding their breaths they all let out a gasp when all 4 member of SG-5 stepped through although very injured, they were all alive.

" Medical team to the gate room, medical team to the gate room immediately" Jack order over the intercom.

Down in the gate room the 4 member struggled down the ramp. 

In lead was Captain Carter covered in blood and limping slightly, next to her was Conner who's arm was clearly broken, clasping onto the ramp he stayed there as he could not go on no more. The other 2 lieutenants were at the back. Between 2 of them was multiple injuries one had a broken leg and leaning on the other, while the other one was covered in cuts and bruises. Reaching the end of the ramp they all just clasped onto the floor, exhausting covering their features.

" Sam" Daniel yelled as he ran into the gate room " we thought you were dead" he said close to tears.

" What?" was all Sam could say as she clasped unconscious.

Rushing into the gate room. There 4 team members were swarming with medical staff. Getting them all on gurneys they were all rushed to the infirmary, with a long tail of people following them.

At the end of the corridor stood Johnson and Williams who looked at each other with very frightened looks on their faces.

**********************************************************************

PT 2 coming soon plzzzzzzzzzz R&R as I love the feed back!!! thanks 


	2. the real story

He corridor outside the infirmary was filling up very quickly. The number was always changing, but the most permanent people were; General Hammond and Daniel along with the rest of his team, out of concern for Daniel, however there were always people coming and going to see if there was an update yet.

" what's taking so long" Daniel huffed, for the umtempt time.

" we haven't been here that long Daniel, it will.." Jack began but was unable to continue as Janet came out.

As soon as she came through the doors she was bombarded with questions, mainly from Daniel and Hammond. Are they are ok? Can we see them? Is it that bad?

" Calm down gentlemen, they are all right except for a few broken bones between all of them and cuts and bruises, oh yea and nothing a couple of weeks rest won't cure as they are all completely exhausted. Sam and Taylor will be up and running in a couple of weeks, and Conner and Raynor will be fine once their bones have healed." Janet quickly said she as saw the fear in Daniel's and Hammond's faces.

" Jan, can I see Sam?" Daniel questioned quietly

" Yea sure, I think she is still awake, just don't be to long as she needs rest, but it will be a while till they get that" receiving confused looks she continued " they are still all on an adrenaline rush apart from giving them a sedative they will up for a while" Janet said with a smile.

***********************************************************************

Entering the infirmary they immediately saw Sam sitting up in bed.

With seeing Daniel, Sam immediately smiled. " hey Danny." she said while he was hugging her

" god Sam don't you ever do that to me again, I have a good mind to chain you to this bed so you can't leave again" Daniel said drastically, sitting on the edge of the bed he held her hand, while she spoke.

" Yea, bout that why didn't anyone come through the gate for back up at all" Sam asked everyone in the room. Receiving shocked looks, she herself gained a confused look " ok what's gone on here."

" They told us you all were dead" Hammond said. After Hammond told her what they were told. Sam became angry.

" they said what!!, where are they? I will tell them what it's like to be dead, those Bastards" Sam yelled while trying to get out of bed.

" Sam, Sam, stop!" Daniel said, while trying to keep her in bed. " why don't you tell us what went on, on P3X345. Maybe we can get this all cleared up." Daniel suggested.

" ok then" Sam replied " right get comfortable people it may take a while" watching as everyone took a position, she only just realised that the rest of Daniel's team were there as well. With Daniel sitting on one side of the bed Hammond sat on the other, and the rest of SG-1 stood around the end of the bed, she began her story.

" right I will skip ahead the first 1 day as nothing happened, it was just the usual surveys. It all began around midday~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ 

******************************************

" Carter, how long you gonna take getting those samples, we ain't got all day you know!" yelled Johnson.

" I'm nearly done sir" Carter yelled back to him " here put these in your pack Conner" while packing up the rest of her gear

" yes mam" Conner replied while helping Carter pack up her stuff.

All of a sudden all hell broke loose. Taylor and Raynor came running out of the trees, with a lot of staff blast following them close behind.

" shit, retreat back to the gate now people" yelled Johnson. While starting to fire back.

And the rapid amount of Jaffa coming out of the trees.

" ahhhhhhh" yelled Conner, as a staff blast clipped him on the arm and went down.

" Colonel man down" yelled Carter in her radio "I'm going back" she said while working her way towards Conner.

" negative Carter, forget him now" Johnson yelled into his radio " he ain't worth your life" he continued. 

" I'm going back" she yelled back into her radio

" fine then suit yourself, the rest of us are out of here. Move out people" Johnson yelled to the rest of the team.

Starting to move back to the gate Johnson realised that only Williams was coming with him and that the other 2 lieutenants were still back there.

" fine then, if you lot wanna die go ahead, but I ain't waiting around to see it" Johnson yelled into his radio and he and Williams ran to the gate with most of the Jaffa on their trail.

**********************************************

" Conner! You alright" Carter yelled when she reached him. While taking down some Jaffa who were coming to close for her liking.

" yes mam, I will be" he shouted back. " how many Jaffa left mam" Raynor asked, but unable to help.

" not many bout, 7 the others followed Johnson and Williams to the gate" Carter informed the lieutenant. 

All of a sudden the other Jaffa started dropping like flies from gun fire. Raynor and Taylor had come around the back of the Jaffa and were now taking them out.

Adding to the fire power, they quickly finished off the rest of the Jaffa here.

Coming towards Carter and Conner she started giving out orders " right, we need to move now, those other Jaffa will be coming back soon, so we need to get the hell out of here now." Carter said to the lieutenants. " we'll head to the trees and lay low for the moment" she continued.

" Conner you alright to move?" receiving a nod, they all started to move to the trees.

*************************

Once in the cover of a cave they had found about a 3 miles from gate, they set up camp for the night. With their lanterns on and their MRE'S eaten and Conner patched up the lieutenants started asking the questions.

" Mam" Taylor started but was unable to finish as he was interrupted by Carter.

" will you guys please stop calling me that. Its Sam alright" Carter said to them. Getting nods she continued " go on what did you wanna say"

" well I was just wondering, why did Johnson and Williams leave us, I thought all teams stuck together and helped each other out, not everyone for themselves when it came to battle" Taylor asked quickly and quietly afraid he may of gone a step to far.

" yea, your right Taylor, that's what I wanna know as well, how the hell he got where he is today with abandoning people I will never know." Carter sighed. " alright get some sleep people. I will keep watch tonight, I want you all at your best for tomorrow, we may have another battle on our hands" Carter ordered them.

************************************************************************

" and that's what mainly happened and like I said back on that planet I wanna know why he abandoned us" Carter asked everyone.

Looking at the shocked faces of the people around her she smiled to herself." you guys ok?" she asked

" how could he do something like that" Ferretti said out loud that was the question on everyone lips.

" we will find out on way or another, there is nothing that can undo what he has done" Hammond said meanly

Speaking up from the chair that O'Neill had sat in during the story " I have a question, you said that Conner got hit in the arm" receiving a nod from Carter he continued " so how do u explain Raynor's broken leg" O'Neill queried.

All heads looked back round to Sam and she started chuckling. " I know it's mean to laugh but it's quite funny how he did it. We were going back to the gate and we were about 10 metres from the DHD when all of a sudden we heard movement in the bushes by the forest. I told everyone to take cover and Raynor was running to a rock when all of a sudden he fell and yelled, we all heard the bone breaking, but we couldn't do nothing as we didn't know what was in the bushes. Then all of a sudden a rabbit of some sort ran out and headed toward Raynor. We quickly ran over to him to see what injuries he had. It was until we had splinted his leg, that we saw what he had fallen over on. It was the hole that the rabbit-thing had ran down to. Raynor went bright red, and tried to hide in the ground" Sam said while having a smile on her face the entire time.

Looking around she saw that everyone had a smile on their face. " answer your question sir?" she asked O'Neill with a grin on her face.

Smiling back at her " oh yea" he said while chuckling.

Daniel was about to ask her something but was interrupted by a very angry person " what is everyone still doing here, I said be quick" Janet said very angrily. " I want everyone out now so my patient can rest" she ordered.

" Jan, I'm fine. In fact I don't even think that I need to stay in here." Sam said while beginning to get out of bed.

" don't you move Samantha Carter, or I will chain you to the bed. Understand" Janet order.

Rolling her eyes Sam laid down " happy now"

" extremely" Janet replied.

" get some rest Sam I will be by later. Ok?" Daniel said. Then walked out of the infirmary.

*********************************************************************

What do you think? R&R please!!!!! Thanks. Next chapter coming soon


End file.
